What Are You Going To Do About Me
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Draco and Hermione might be friends or enemies or...possibly something more. WARNING: Some made up characters
1. Prologue

Hermione takes out her wand and directs it at Malfoy.

'_Disapartus'_

Draco's pants disappear into thin air. He suddenly feels cold _everywhere_. He stood in his boxers.

"I'm going to get you for this Granger" said Draco.

"And what exactly is big bad Malfoy going to do" said Hermione.

Ron was laughing on the ground, and Harry was trying not to laugh, but still laughing.

"This" said Draco.

'_Stratobus'_

Hermione held her side it was bleeding.

"I kill you Malfoy" said Hermione.

"You couldn't if you tried" said Draco.

'_Expomentum'_

'_Protego'_

Hermione's spell didn't work, so Draco's dark magic spell slapped Hermione in the face. Soon they were in a full raging battle.

Professor McGonagall arrived soon.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger" said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione looked over to where her friends were hiding along with Malfoy's friends.

'_They abandoned me with Malfoy OF ALL PEOPLE!'_

Hermione rolled her eyes to herself. How could she make the mistake of counting on them not to hide?

"Mr. Malfoy can you please keep your pants on" said Professor McGonagall.

'_Reapartus'_

Draco's pants reappeared, and he felt the warmth of his pants back on him.

"Granger made them disappear" said Draco.

"Only because you cut me with a _Dark Magic_ spell" said Hermione.

"I did that after you disappeared my pants" said Draco.

"Enough! I want the both of you to head up to Dumbledore's Office at once" said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione and Draco groaned and began walking to Professor Dumbledore's Office. Professor McGonagall looked over at where Ron, Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle where hiding. The four had ducked however.

"Fifth year and they're already causing trouble" said Professor McGonagall.


	2. Ch1: Punishment

"This is all your fault Granger" said Draco.

"Ha, _my_ fault who exactly was it giving out animal names, Mr. Ferret" said Hermione.

"Oh _please_ Granger spare me, I wasn't the one who did the first spell" said Draco.

"And that makes it less your fault" said Hermione.

"Of course mudblood, unlike you _I'm_ innocent it was merely an act of self defense" said Draco.

"Don't try it you little rodent, this is equally as much my fault as yours" said Hermione stopping in her place.

They had been walking this entire time, and she needed to set something straight with him.

"How is any of this _my_ fault, please tell me" said Draco.

"You didn't have to return another spell, however you did" said Hermione.

Hermione began walking again.

"So what if I did, you have to worry more then I have to" said Draco.

"And why is that Malfoy" said Hermione.

"My father can get me out with little as a detention with Snape, and that won't be much" said Draco.

They entered Dumbledore's Office. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore were already talking in the room.

"I've taught Draco myself to only attack in self defense, to attack someone like _her_ would be a waste of time" said Lucius.

'_Isn't that a lie…Wait! HEY!'_

"The decision for their punishment is final, it will not change under any circumstance" said Dumbledore.

'_Right you tell him Dumbledore it won't change under any. Wait? What's the punishment?'_

"You can't be serious though" said Lucius.

"What is the punishment" asked Hermione.

Lucius glared at her, and then took a seat beside his son. Hermione sat next to Draco in a separate seat.

"3 months of all day detention" said Dumbledore.

"3 months" repeated Draco.

"With who" asked Hermione.

'_Please say Hagrid! Please say Hagrid!'_

"I plan on having you go with our new teacher" began Dumbledore.

"An _inexperienced_ teacher" corrected Lucius frowning.

"I would hardly say inexperienced just better with children" said Dumbledore.

"Honestly I don't think this _rogue_ would suit children" said Lucius.

"A rogue" asked Hermione.

"Oh you know those phoenixes with dark colored robes, that all look black but are really their phoenix color…but of course a _mudblood_ wouldn't know" said Lucius.

"Professor, why are you sending us with a rogue" asked Hermione.

"This rogue, who is it exactly" asked Draco.

"A very trusted friend of mine" said Dumbledore.

"A waste of space, that's what he is" said Lucius.

"His name is Samuel" said Dumbledore.

"Doesn't he hate people like _her_ though" said Lucius.

"You know very well he doesn't hate muggles" said Dumbledore.

"That's because he's a filthy blood traitor" said Lucius so both Draco and Hermione were the only one's able to hear.

Or it might've just been Draco and Hermione overheard.

'_Yep! That's probably it'_

"Starting tomorrow arrive near the forbidden forest, and he will come and get you" said Dumbledore.

Early the next morning Hermione arrived where she should be, and began to wait.

"Here early aren't you" said Draco.

"I just want to get this over with" said Hermione.

"Why, you get to spend time with me" said Draco closing in on Hermione against the tree she was against.

'_Do Malfoys like forbidden things of their nature?'_

"Don't try it Malfoy" said Hermione.

"You sound nervous Granger" said Draco trailing his fingers down her side and stopping at her waist.

"Back off Malfoy!" said Hermione pushing Draco away.

Draco back handed Hermione bringing her to the ground. He crouched over her, and looked down at her.

"Don't try it Malfoy" mimicked Draco. "Tell me something Granger, who are you to tell me what I can or can't have" he said.

Draco took out his wand.

"What are you doing" said Hermione.

'_Thundis'_

Hermione felt like lightning had just gone through her. She flopped around more then ever. Once it stopped she breathed heavily, and had hair in her face she moved against the tree. She held her side, it was bleeding again. Draco stood up, and walked over to where she now sat. He then crouched beside her again.

"You could get yourself killed if you don't obey someone who's better then you" said Draco.

If she had enough strength to slap him at that moment she would've. Draco stood up and laid against the tree.

'_He isn't better then me'_

Draco watched as she stood herself up.

"You aren't better then me" said Hermione holding onto the tree for support.

"We have almost all day to change your mind Granger" said Draco.

'_Thundis'_

She fell back to the ground unable to stand. He crouched down beside her again.

"I could heal that for you, for a price of course" said Draco.

"I don't need your help" said Hermione.

Hermione began to search her robe.

'_Where is it! Where is it!'_

"Looking for this" said Draco dangling her wand in front of her.

She tried to grab it, but Draco pulled it back from her.

"Give me it Malfoy" yelled Hermione.

Draco slapped her again.

"No need to yell" said Draco.

"Can I _please _have my wand back" said Hermione.

"No" said Draco.

"Why" said Hermione.

"Because" Draco said pulling her up and pushing her against the tree, she was lying against.

"I haven't gotten what I've wanted yet" said Draco his hand gliding slowly up and her body.

She tried pushing him away. Nothing was working.

"It's only a kiss Granger" said Draco.

"I won't do it" said Hermione.

"I tried the easy way Granger, but now I guess the hard way is the only way it works for you" said Draco pulling out his wand.

'_Thundis'_

The lightning going down her spine came back, and kept going and going.

'_Just kiss him Hermione it's only one'_

She looked at Draco, he was smiling down at her.

"Looks like I might get more then I expected" said Draco.

Hermione's clothes where tearing. Draco stopped the spell.

"Very nice look Granger" said Draco.

Draco looked in a direction.

"Another time then" said Draco.

Draco used a quick repairing spell on Hermione's clothes, healed her side, made the blood disappear, and returned her wand. Hermione stood herself up, and looked at Malfoy. She was receiving two punishments in one day.

* * *

_Strange way to start it off, isn't it? :)_

_Review Please!_

_-Madam Ivory_


	3. Ch2: First Day Of Detention

"Good morning students" said Samuel.

"Good morning Mr. Samuel" said Draco.

"My goodness girl" said Samuel to Hermione. "You look like you're about ready to be sick" he finished.

"No, I'm fine I just think I was bitten by a ferret" said Hermione.

Draco glared at her.

'_A really bad ferret bite'_

"So our all day detention begins now" said Samuel.

"Well come along we don't have all day" said Samuel.

Samuel started laughing.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"You kids are hard to entertain" said Samuel.

"We're being detained we aren't trying to be entertained" said Hermione.

"Ok, well let's go onward to my favorite place" said Samuel.

Next thing they knew they were in a strange place.

"Where are we" asked Hermione.

"The cat fights" said Samuel.

"Why are we here" asked Draco.

"Because I have a cat, I want to put in" said Samuel.

Samuel walked into the entrance and pulled them in after him.

"Next up is Baddy Barrel versus the Evil…mysterious…Elfmer" said a man.

A black cat entered the ring.

"That's Elfmer right there" whispered Draco.

"How do you know" asked Hermione.

"I saw his name with a picture of a black cat on it" said Draco.

"But it's such a tiny cat" said Hermione.

"Don't mistake Elfmer for tiny" said Draco.

Another bigger cat came out.

"Tiny cat!" yelled the other cat.

"I'm not tiny" said Elfmer.

"That's Barrel, he's been waiting to fight Elfmer for hundreds of years" said Draco.

"How do you know this" asked Hermione.

Draco showed Hermione a paper with written words on it with pictures of cats. Hermione looked down in he ring.

"Someone has to stop this" said Hermione beginning to walk.

"No wait" said Draco.

Elfmer turned into a ferocious black panther.

"Wow" said Hermione.

"I've never seen a whole fight, but I know they always have the ones who turn into things" said Draco.

Elfmer threw Barrel across the ring.

"He's being forced to fight" said Hermione.

"What" asked Draco.

"Look at the people behind the bars" said Hermione.

The people who had put Elfmer in the ring, were pointing their wands at Elfmer.

"I can't watch this" said Hermione.

"Wait" said Draco.

Hermione exited the fighting arena.

"The fight is won Elfmer has won, Barrel still lives" said the announcer.

Hermione walked into the back where there was a gate.

"What are you doing" asked Draco.

'_Alohomora'_

The gate unlocked. Hermione looked around at them.

"Put your hood up" said Draco.

"Why" asked Hermione.

"You don't want to get caught do you" asked Draco.

Hermione put her hood up, like Draco had. Their hoods where flat and smooth.

"Putting him into the ring are we Malfoy" asked a growling voice.

"That's my father" said Draco.

Hermione grabbed his arm before he could go up to Lucius.

"What are you doing" said Draco.

"If you're caught you'll get in trouble" said Hermione.

Draco continued listening.

"He should be worth something" said Lucius.

"What if he dies" asked the growling voice.

"I'll be willing to risk that Stone" said Lucius.

Hermione heard footsteps then a door shut.

"Alright they're gone" said Hermione.

Draco ran and began looking around.

"What are you looking for" asked Hermione.

"Someone" said Draco.

Draco looked around. He stopped at a name plate it said:

_Artemis Malfoy owned by: Lucius Malfoy_

"Artemis! Artemis" whispered Draco.

A white cougar approached the front of the cage.

"Artemis" said Draco.

The cougar made a noise at Draco. Draco raised his hand to pet it, Hermione pulled it down.

"What are you doing" said Hermione.

"He's my cat Granger, I can't leave him here" said Draco.

"What do you mean your cat" asked Hermione.

"Father gave me him, and he doesn't really like cats. So now here he is" said Draco.

"That's not a cat, it's a member of the cat family" said Hermione.

"No, he's a medieval cat" said Draco.

"A what" asked Hermione.

"He's one of the cats who change shape" said Draco beginning to pet the cougar, which in return licked his hand.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone, but his necklace is missing" said Draco.

"What necklace" asked Hermione.

"It's a locket with the Slytherin logo on it" said Draco.

"What's it do" asked Hermione.

"It allows him to change into a cougar from his regular cat self" said Draco.

"Maybe your father has it" said Hermione.

"You're right" said Draco.

"I'll be right back boy…I won't let him put you in there" said Draco.

"Draco, he's scheduled for round 21 there isn't any time" said Hermione.

"We have 13 rounds, I'm not letting him go in there" said Draco.

Hermione followed Draco to the door his father had entered through.

"He's there" said Draco pointing at Mr. Malfoy.

"How do we even get over there without him seeing us" asked Hermione.

Draco turned Hermione into a ferret and he turned into one as well.

"This isn't what I had in mind" squeaked Hermione.

Her voice sounding like she had been sucking in helium.

"Come on he's this way" squeaked Draco his voice almost the same as Hermiones.

"How can you tell with all the feet" asked Hermione squeakily.

"Only father wears those kind of shiny black shoes" squeaked Draco.

"Ok" squeaked Hermione.

Hermione scurried after Draco. She felt breath on the back of her throat.

"Malfoy" squeaked Hermione.

"What" squeaked Draco.

"Please tell me that's you breathing down my neck" squeaked Hermione.

Draco's ferret eyes widened with fear.

"CAT!" squeaked Draco scurrying fast.

Draco stopped.

"Up his pants! Up his pants Granger!" squeaked Draco.

"This is not how I want to see your father" squeaked Hermione.

Draco climbed after Hermione, and then bit Lucius' leg.

"Ow" said Lucius.

"What's wrong Lucius" asked the growly voice.

"Something bit me" said Lucius.

"That's for putting my cat in here you SCUM!" squeaked Draco.

"Come on Draco" squeaked Hermione.

"Hey!" squeaked Draco.

"What" squeaked Hermione.

"You called me Draco" squeaked Draco.

"HAND!" squeaked Hermione.

A large spot came down.

"Your father's trying to kill us!" squeaked Hermione.

"Why father! Why!" squeaked Draco.

"Draco the locket" squeaked Hermione.

Draco grabbed the locket.

"Got it" squeaked Draco.

"SCURRY!" squeaked Hermione.

Mr. Malfoy's hands were coming down faster and faster. They ran outside.

"Now turn me back human" squeaked Hermione.

"Fine" squeaked Draco first returning himself.

Hermione began to squeak at him.

"Oh fine Granger, but you're much better this way" said Draco flicking his wand at her.

She stood before him, and brushed the dirt off her legs.

"Come on" said Draco.

The entered the gates.

"Round 22" said the announcer.

"Hurry" said Draco.

Draco looked into the cage where it had Artemis' name on it.

"Artemis!" said Draco.

Nothing replied.


	4. Ch3: Rescue Of Draco's Cat

Draco looked into the cage.

"Draco" said Hermione pointing to paw print tracks on the ground.

Draco and Hermione followed the paw print tracks all the way to a place where it seemed like it was another ring.

"Look" said Hermione.

"Artemis" said Draco.

People where pointing wands at Artemis.

"Do we kill him sir" asked one.

"No" said the growly voice.

"Train him" said the other.

"Yes" said the growly voice.

Draco looked worried. Artemis was backing into a part of the ring.

"That's it" said Draco.

Draco stood up.

'_Stupefy'_

One of the people pointing a wand at Artemis went backwards into a side of the ring. A man in dark clothing pointed his wand at Draco.

'_Help Draco fight hand!'_

'_Expomentum'_

The man in dark clothing was thrown into the ring.

"Nice one Hermione" said Draco.

'_Strobumus'_

"Do people just enjoy cutting me" said Hermione.

"They might" said Draco.

'_Disapartus'_

The man in the ring covered himself. Hermione looked at Draco.

"I learned from one of the best at disappearing pants" said Draco.

'_Stupefy'_

'_Stupefy'_

The men fell unconscious.

"Artemis" said Draco.

The cougar began to run towards him. He threw the locket into the air, which landed on the neck of the cougar. It land in Draco's arms as a white cat.

"Master" purred Artemis.

"We should probably get out of here" said Hermione.

"There'll be a battle on our way out, are you sure you can handle it Granger" said Draco.

"Can you Malfoy" said Hermione.

Hermione and Draco walked together, with Artemis walking at Draco's feet. Five more people in dark clothes appeared.

'_Stu-'_

'_Silencio'_

"Granger" said Draco.

'_Strobumus'_

Hermione mouthed something, which blocked the attack.

"Great! The one time I need you to talk you get a silencing spell cast on yourself" said Draco.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders at Draco.

'_Dispartus'_

'_Stupefy'_

'_Strobumus'_

Draco casted all the spells he could think of at that moment.

"Ok, I think I fear them most" said Draco.

'_Expelliarmus'_

The dark figures flew backwards.

"Let's see if this works" said Draco.

'_Thundis'_

Hermione felt something unlink in her spine, and she felt herself breathing again.

"Don't ever do that again" said Hermione.

Draco smiled.

"I'm talking" said Hermione.

"Let's go" said Draco.

They arrived outside the gate.

"Well hello there you two ready to return to Hogwarts" asked Samuel.

Hermione and Draco nodded their heads. They where swirled around and brought back to Hogwarts.

"Oh thank goodness for Hogwarts" said Hermione.

They began walking inside.

"It can't get worse then that" said Draco.

"It can" said Hermione stopping.

Draco looked ahead.

"Hide him" said Draco.

Hermione let Artemis crawl into one of her robe sleeves. Draco's father approached them.

"I say did you know your cat went missing, I'm so sorry" said Lucius.

"I hate you!" yelled a muffled Artemis.

"What did you say girl" asked Lucius.

"I didn't say anything" said Hermione.

"If you died right now Lucius, I'd be dancing on your grave!" yelled Artemis muffled.

"I heard something" said Lucius.

"Maybe you miss my cat that much" said Draco.

"That's highly unlikely, Draco" said Lucius.

Hermione almost laughed.

"Something funny Ms. Granger" asked Lucius.

"No! Nothing at all" said Hermione trying hold down her laughter.

"Then wipe that smile off your face" said Lucius.

"AT LEAST SHE CAN SMILE YOU UNDESIRABLE NIMROD!" yelled Artemis muffled.

Draco looked away for a second also trying not to laugh.

"Who is that" said Lucius.

"IT'S YOUR CONCIENCE! I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR HEAD IS BIG AND YOUR HAIRLINE IS RECEDING" yelled Artemis muffled.

Hermione let out a tiny laugh, still trying to hold the rest in. Draco was still looking away. Mr. Malfoy felt the top of his head with the tip of his fingers, making Hermione look downward and begin to laugh quietly.

"I'll see you when you return home Draco" said Lucius continuing to walk out of the school.

As soon as the door shut Hermione looked at Draco.

"What are you laughing at" said Draco.

Hermione began to laugh. Draco just looking at her also began to laugh. Hermione let Artemis out of her robes once they were done laughing.

"See you tomorrow Granger" said Draco.

"Bye" said Hermione.

'_Draco'_

Hermione headed into her room after that. She shifted in her nightgown, looking around the room.

"That's new" said Hermione looking over at a stand next to her bed.

As far as she could remember there hadn't been a stand there when she had left.

'_Where did it come from?'_

A journal sat on top of it. Hermione looked at the journal.

'_Your nothing like that you can't read it!'_

"_Yes you can, it's not like anyone would know" said the Curiosity in her head._

She looked at the journal again.

"_Go on open it, no one will know" said her Curiosity._

"I couldn't" said Hermione to herself.

"_You could gain something Hermione" said her Curiosity._

"I'd become a crook" said Hermione.

'_You're not a crook Hermione'_

She shook her head no, and then looked out the window. Her eyes then traveled the room once again landing on the journal.

"It can't be that bad" said Hermione.

"_Yes Hermione look into the journal" said her Curiosity._

She leaned over near the journal.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this" said Hermione.

"_Come on…open it!" yelled her Curiosity._

"Alright! Alright" said Hermione.

'_And now I'm talking to myself'_

She grabbed the journal. Before she opened it she looked at the design on the front cover. It was a lion, like the Gryffindor lion. As she looked closer at it she realized it was the Gryffindor logo except she noticed something around the lion, something green.

"Is that a snake" said Hermione.

A snake around a lion, it wasn't strangling the lion. The snake just sort of sat there on the lion. They were both looking in the same direction, as if something was in the direction they were looking towards.

'_You've gotten this far Hermione…open it!'_


	5. Ch4: The Slytherin and The Gryffindor

She opened the journal.

_I am a Gryffindor and he is a Slytherin. He is really sweet and kind, but I don't think he notices me or likes me. I call him Malfoy; he's a friend of mine. I wish he would spend some time with me, but he won't even acknowledge my presence if I were to speak to him. My name is unimportant to all who read this. I hope this is helpful to let everyone know that purebloods notice purebloods, and mudbloods notice half-bloods and purebloods._

_ I'm a pureblood and so is he. You could tell easily by his last name, I mostly call him by his surname. However he tells me to call him Lucius, why would he do that? My friends in Slytherin say that he likes me, but I don't believe that. Because if a guy likes you then he'd do something about it, maybe even ask you on a date. Me myself don't really care whether or not he likes me. I rather not try anything serious with him, because I don't like him._

Hermione closed the journal and put it under her pillow.

'_Lucius Malfoy…Draco's father?'_

Hermione closed her eyes an fell into a deep sleep. Her dream made everything so strange.

"_Hermione" whispered her dream._

_ Hermione turned her head and looked at the dark figure ahead of her._

"_Why do you read it" asked the figure._

"_The journal" asked Hermione._

"_Yes, Hermione…you've read the truth you should tell the other" said the figure._

"_Who Draco" asked Hermione._

"_You tell the other Malfoy, and you maybe rewarded" said the figure._

Hermione shook her head as she awoke in the morning. She hurried down the steps, and headed outside to where she had met Draco last time. Draco arrived a few minutes later.

"Why hello there Granger" said Draco.

"Malfoy" said Hermione.

"I thought you'd be a little happier after yesterday" said Draco.

"We laughed a little Malfoy, but that was it" said Hermione.

"You did enjoy it" said Draco nearing her.

"Let's not do this Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Not do what, and yesterday you called me Draco" said Draco.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" said Hermione.

"What's wrong Granger" said Draco putting his hands around Hermione's waist.

"Cut it out Malfoy" said Hermione turning away from him.

"What am I doing that's bothering you Granger" said Draco.

"You're touching me and as long as I've known you, you've always despised the idea" said Hermione.

"All those years and you never caught a single hint I was dropping" said Draco.

"What hints Malfoy" said Hermione.

"I've always teased you Granger, I thought girls like you would pick up on that" said Draco.

"I would never attempt to pick up on your so called teasing Malfoy, especially since calling someone a mudblood isn't teasing" said Hermione.

"I can see where you're coming from" said Draco.

"Did you know your father talked to a Gryffindor?" asked Hermione.

"How did you happen to come across this Granger" asked Draco.

"I found a journal with a lion and a snake on it's cover, and it said something about your father" said Hermione.

"I don't believe you Granger" said Draco.

"But I'm telling you the truth Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Believe what you want Granger, but my father never even spoke to the Gryffindors" said Draco.

"Fine then Malfoy, you could be right I mean there's sure to be another Lucius on your family tree" said Hermione.

"What, how the bloody hell do you know my father's first name" said Draco.

"It was all in the journal" said Hermione.

"You're lying Granger" said Draco throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine don't believe me" said Hermione.

"Because it's not true, where the bloody hell is the teacher" yelled Draco.

"Right here" said Samuel.

"Was he listening" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I was and the Gryffindor you're talking about is my sister" said Samuel.

Draco looked at Samuel in disbelief.

"She had a friendship with Lucius" said Samuel.

"What kind of friendship" asked Draco.

"The kind that caused him to cheat on your mother" said Samuel.

"He cheated on mum" said Draco.

"Another thing I write down on my list of things I hate about Lucius" said Artemis.

"Well I actually have nothing for you two to do today" said Samuel.

"Then what are we supposed to do" asked Draco.

"Just walk around for awhile, I really don't care" said Samuel leaving.

"What do you want to do" asked Hermione.

"Go down to the lake do a little swimming" said Draco his eyes trailing over her body.

"Ew Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Oh come on Granger have a little fun" said Draco.

"I don't count that as fun Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Of course not Granger, then what do you want to do" asked Draco.

"We could always go to" began Hermione.

"The library no thanks Granger, come with me" said Draco grabbing her hand.

He led her to the lake which Draco had been talking about.

"I told you Malfoy, I'm not swimming" said Hermione.

"Who said anything about going here to swim" said Draco.

"You did only a few minutes ago" said Hermione.

"We could just sit and talk, and…" said Draco pushing her into the water.

"MALFOY" said Hermione.

Draco laughed.

"That's evil" said Hermione.

Hermione searched her pockets.

"Where is my wand" asked Hermione.

"In my hand" said Draco.

"Are you going to be taking my wand everyday" said Hermione.

"That depends whether or not we ever do what I want to do" said Draco.

"What if I did go along with what you wanted to do" asked Hermione.

"I could dry you out and we'd have fun" said Draco.

"What do you want to do then" asked Hermione.

"I stated that at the beginning" said Draco.

'_He really wants that kiss doesn't he'_

"Alright fine, one kiss Malfoy" said Hermione.

Hermione got out of the water, and Draco waved his wand and her clothes and hair became dry. Her hair returned to normal except it felt cleaner.

"Now I went through with my word, now your turn" said Draco.

"Alright" said Hermione walking over to Draco, which in return he put his hands around her waist.


	6. Ch5: Imprint

Draco pushed her hair back and kissed her lightly on the lips, and then she pulled away.

'_Don't freak out Hermione, just leave'_

"It's dark and I think I should go in" said Hermione pulling completely away from him, she snatched her wand from Draco and practically running into the school, and bumping into Luna.

"Hermione, you look ill" said Luna.

"I feel ill" said Hermione.

"Maybe you need some fresh air" said Luna.

'_All you've gotten is fresh air'_

"Sure Luna, let's go and hang out somewhere" said Hermione.

Then Hermione saw Draco walking with a couple of his friends.

"Come on Luna let's go" said Hermione pulling Luna along.

"Hey Luna and Hermione" said Ginny.

"Hi Ginny we were just going to hang out somewhere around the school" said Hermione.

"Oh um…I'll come with you" said Ginny walking with them.

"What's your rush Granger" asked Draco.

"Go away Malfoy" said Hermione walking with Ginny and Luna.

Hermione walked around them with Ginny and Luna.

"What? No goodbye kiss Granger" said Draco.

"What" asked Ginny turning around.

"Granger kissed me" said Draco.

"You kissed him" said Ginny.

"I wanted my wand back" said Hermione.

"The guy who's called you a mudblood multiple times and you go and kiss him" said Ginny.

"It was my wand" said Hermione.

"Of course Hermione" said Ginny walking away from Hermione with Luna by her side.

"I always get people back for what they do" said Draco.

"You're a git!" yelled Hermione shoving him to the side.

"Did you just shove me Granger" said Draco.

"Be careful Malfoy, you don't want another detention" said Hermione.

"What are you going to do about it Granger" said Draco.

"Oh I'll get you back Malfoy just wait" said Hermione pointing a finger at him, and began to walk back to the Gryffindor common.

Then she was shoved into a empty classroom.

"What, who are you" asked Hermione.

"Shut up Granger before you get us both in trouble" said a figure wearing black.

"Who are you" asked Hermione.

"Call me Imprint" said Imprint.

"Ok, Imprint" said Hermione.

"You want to get Malfoy back right" asked Imprint.

"Yes, but why is that your concern" asked Hermione.

"He broke up with my friend" said Imprint.

"So you're going to help me get Malfoy back" asked Hermione.

"Tomorrow you'll be in McGonagall's classroom to make up the work you missed, so I'll leave something in the desk in the right corner. If McGonagall asks you why then tell her you're getting away from Malfoy" said Imprint.

"Who are you" asked Hermione.

"See you later Granger" said Imprint leaving the classroom.

Hermione was puzzled, but she just got a clear chance to get back Malfoy. She just wasn't willing to give up an opportunity like this, when she told him she'd get him back she wasn't actually sure she would. Hermione stood up and walked out of the classroom and walked into the Gryffindor common room feeling people glaring at her, she walked into her room.

She began crying, and she grabbed the journal on her nightstand and threw it at the mirror in the room. Hermione ducked from the flying pieces of glass, but then picked up the journal and sat it back on the nightstand. She laid her head down on her pillow and went to sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning and walked out of room. She headed to McGonagall's classroom, and walked over to the seat on the right corner.

"Ms. Granger why are you sitting back there" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Um…" began Hermione.

'_What did she say'_

Just the second Draco entered the room, smirking at Hermione's glare.

"To get away from him" said Hermione.

"Perhaps you do deserve that" said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione felt something poke her in the stomach, and she looked down seeing a note. She unfolded it and read it. It read:

_Meet me outside by the lake, I'll be wearing a black hood. I'll show you how we're going to get Malfoy back, and your friends will be there to so you can explain._

_-Imprint_

Hermione noticed the note had a snake in one of the corners, the person was a Slytherin. What was her real name though?

'_Why would a Slytherin help patch up a relationship between friends…perhaps not all Slytherins were bad'_

She slipped the note into the journal which she had carried around most of the day. It was time to avenge herself. After she finished her work she gave it to McGonagall and headed outside.

"Psst! Granger" said a voice.

Hermione looked both ways until she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Am I always going to meet you like this" asked Hermione.

"One second, your friends are coming" said Imprint.

Imprint opened the door and pulled them in, and closed it behind them.

"How the bloody hell do you do that" asked Ron.

"Oh, be quiet now first we'll clear the air…Granger wouldn't have kissed Malfoy if he hadn't had her wand" said Imprint.

"Who are you" asked Ron.

"I'm a Slytherin girl who hates Malfoy" said Imprint.

"That's understandable" said Ron.

"You never told us why we had to come here" said Harry.

"We are going to get Malfoy back" said Imprint.

"How" asked Ron.

"He's already gotten us once and he always comes back with something worse" said Harry.

"He only has himself and maybe five other Slytherins, but you have me" said Imprint.

"And why is that so great" asked Ron.

"Because my plan will help all of us get revenge" said Imprint.

"Isn't Malfoy like Slytherins leader" asked Ron.

"We'd be starting a war between the houses" said Harry.

"Malfoy only controls a few Slytherins" said Imprint.

"We'll need at least three more people" said Hermione.

"Works for me" said Imprint opening the door and pulling in Luna, Neville, and Ginny.

Imprint shut the door.

"How is it you know who's coming" asked Ron.

"I've spent a lot of time in this empty classroom" said Imprint.

"So we're taking revenge against Malfoy right" asked Ginny.

"I have a plan, that's full proof, and there is no way the teachers will believe him" said Imprint.


	7. Ch 6: Revenge

"Neville I'll need you to lead him right down the hall" said Imprint.

"What if he has his friends" asked Neville.

"I think we can handle that" said Imprint.

"If anyone gets the right to turn Malfoy into a ferret it's Hermione" said Ron.

"I agree, which is why you have to make sure you have your aim right" said Imprint.

"We're seriously going to bag them after that" asked Ron.

"That's right" said Imprint.

"This is going to be priceless" said Ron.

"Where will you be exactly" asked Harry.

"I'll be getting the entire school outside, but make sure you're away from them by then" said Imprint.

"They won't even know it was us" asked Neville.

"It takes exactly twenty seconds for your eyes to adjust when you're forcefully turned into an animal" said Imprint.

"This will show Malfoy" said Neville.

As they waited for the hallway to clear.

"Neville lead them down the hallway now" said Imprint into a tiny ear.

Neville started running down the hall, with Malfoy chasing after him with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now" said Imprint.

Harry and Ron shot their spells at them, and Hermione shot the spell at Draco. He turned into a ferret and his other two friends were brown colored ferrets.

"Grab them" said Imprint.

They tied them in sacks and handed them to Ginny and Luna. Once they were tied up Imprint began getting the entire school outside. Once outside none of them actually saw Imprint, but Hermione did see someone with her same hood and a Slytherin patch on.

"Oh my gosh" said Hermione laughing.

"We made their pants disappear" whispered Ginny.

"Malfoy finally got what he deserved" said Ron lowly.

"And it's all thanks to us" said Neville lowly.

"Where's Imprint" asked Harry.

"She's over there with the Slytherins" said Luna pointing at the girl Hermione had saw.

"So that's what she looks like in the light" said Neville.

"Isn't she Snape's stepdaughter" asked Ron.

"You don't think they saw you did you" asked Neville.

"No they were passed out when we left" said Ginny.

"What a way to lose your dignity" said Ron.

"I'm glad it's not me up there" said Harry.

"Aren't we all" said Seamus.

Draco was glaring.

"Hermione, I think Draco's glaring at you" said Ginny.

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes and mouther '_what are you going to do about it'._

"I think you're right Harry, we just started a war" said Neville lowly.

"It's us against Malfoy" said Ron.

Everyone continued their laughter as people parted as teachers entered. The three who came up front were Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Minerva please get these boys down and send them to my Office for any questioning, Severus I would like you to see if they can remember anything that could possibly help us discover why this happened" said Dumbledore.

Severus looked at Draco who was now only look forward, and then he looked at the group in the front. Which contained Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. The last place he looked was at the girl that Luna had pointed out.

"I may already know" said Severus leaving once Dumbledore had left.

Some students still remained, and some of the Slytherins stuck around to guard their leader from anymore humiliation. The girl in the Slytherin uniform standing next to Pansy Parkinson talked for a second and then walked away.

They began to leave as well.

"What if Snape does know" asked Neville.

"Don't give in to any of his pressuring Neville" said Ginny.

"But he looked directly at us, maybe she was mistaken" said Neville.

"Well then we all should start getting our story straight" said Ron.

"We were all outside with Hagrid" said Harry.

"Maybe we should convince Hagrid to agree with that" said Hermione.

They all agreed and began to head down to Hagrid's house.

"What if Hagrid doesn't agree" asked Neville.

"Stop worrying" said Ginny.

"We didn't do anything wrong Neville" said Luna putting her hand on his shoulder.

Luna made herself sound so believable, and it made Hermione feel better. Not about doing that to Malfoy, but it help her stop worrying about Snape.

"I could care less what Snape thinks" said Ron.

"Harry" said Hagrid.

"We accidently played a prank on Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Why would you do that" asked Hagrid.

"We weren't exactly thinking" said Harry.

"His father could do things Harry" said Hagrid.

"What kind of things" asked Harry.

Hagrid stroked his beard.

"Lucius Malfoy was a speedster, one of the best" said Hagrid.

"Wait a second, Malfoy's father was a speed phoenix" asked Ron.

"Yes, when I first met him I knew what he was…when he became an inactive phoenix, some of his abilities transferred to his son and his wives as well, a fire phoenix she was" said Hagrid.

"The fire phoenix is nearly impossible to beat, and if you he's a supernova it would be impossible" said Hermione.

"Well Luna's a phoenix, couldn't she do something" asked Neville.

"I'm only a regular water phoenix Neville, I couldn't stop a supernova" said Luna.

It was a sad fact, only a Dark Water phoenix could stop a supernova.


	8. Ch 7: Ivory's Way

"Did you have fun, Granger" asked a light brown skinned, dark brown haired Slytherin girl, as Hermione walked past.

"You're Ivory! Why would you help us" Hermione hissed, questionably.

"He kissed me while dating Parkinson, he stepped out of line, and I'm being called a _tramp_!" Ivory stated back.

"I'm sorry, but what happens if he finds out" Hermione questioned.

"_Ivorius"_ hissed a voice not far off.

"Sorry about this Granger" she whispered.

"What" Hermione asked.

She shoved Hermione, and narrowed her eyes towards her.

"Watch where you're going Granger" Ivory snapped, suddenly.

Hermione had to admit, Ivory was quite a good actress, she was really believable. Snape came over, and glanced towards me.

"Causing trouble in the halls Ms. Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape told her.

Her mouth could have dropped.

"And you _Ivorius_, are to come with me...about a certain _problem,_ dealing with..." Snape trailed off, his eyes seeming to do the rest of the talking.

* * *

"Occlumency" Hermione huffed, when she got back into the Gryffindor common room.

"What are you going on about" Ron questioned.

"Snape and..._Imprint,_ used occlumency in the halls. They never lost eye contact" Hermione told Harry and Ron.

"Do you think they'll get out of her, who it was" Ron asked.

"I doubt it" Harry said.

Hermione hadn't slept all night, and was wandering about lazily...when she saw Ivory sitting on a hallway window ledge, no glass could stop her from falling. She was staring down in despair.

"Ivory" Hermione stated.

There was no reply, she'd studied on Occlumency, and could use it. She noticed the cuts on the Ivory's arm, self-inflicted...and then Hermione saw the words engraved into the stone. _**'End it all, make the pain go away'**_.

Hermione looked at Ivory.

"Is it okay, if I..." Hermione trailed off, Ivory only glanced slightly at her.

She nodded, whatever had happened to her...Ivory looked like she wanted someone to know. Hermione took out her wand, and glanced back at Ivory...Ivory did a head tilt, as though to grant permission.

Hermione dove into Ivory's subconscious, and there was Memory Ivory standing off to the side with Severus Snape.

_ Severus was holding her closely, and on the other side of Memory Ivory a Death Eater and his son...then there was Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Ivory was pulling in closer to Severus, she looked afraid of something._

_ Then, they were suddenly outside the door, Memory Ivory looking through the cracked door._

"_A supernova and a dark phoenix would be preferred" a voice said._

"_My lord, Draco would be honored...wouldn't you Draco" Lucius stated._

"_Yes, father" another replied._

"_Ivory will not want this, and neither will her mother...perhaps we could seek out another" Severus seemed to beg._

"_If she does not wish it, you and I both know, there are other ways...Severus" a voice stated._

Hermione could see the smirk on Lucius' face, and Severus faced showed remorse...and fear of what he were to do if he did not comply.

_ Next they were in a bedroom, and Severus was showing Ivory a flask._

"_I will not take that! He can not touch me" Ivory stated._

_ The flask was thrown into the wall, and then Lucius seemed to enter._

"_We need more time" Severus stated._

"_Time's up" Lucius replied._

_ Directing his wand to Ivory, and reciting the Imperius curse. She saw flashes of Draco making love to Ivory, and then they were back in the room. Then Hermione was in Hogwarts, Ivory was drinking a red colored potion, something poisonous...and Pansy arrived quickly._

"_GET HELP" Pansy screamed._

_ Hermione was in the dark, but could hear voices. _

"_**She attempted to kill herself, the girl is sick Severus" **then there was a flash Lucius walking away from Severus in the hospital._

_ Then Severus sat at the edge of Ivory's bed, and touched her head. Then when there was the slam of a door, Ivory seemed to crawl into Severus' lap, she looked so vulnerable, and she began to shake uncontrollably...she was sobbing._

"_**It's alright Ivorius...It's okay" **then it went to darkness, _and Hermione nodded her head...after getting pulled out.

She understood now, why she'd wanted the revenge. Draco had in all technicality, _raped_ her...and Severus had tried to defend her. As any good stepfather would have.

"I won't tell anyone" Hermione promised.

Ivory nodded, then standing, and leaving the window ledge. Hermione went the other direction, towards her next class.

Hermione wanted Draco to get her back now, so that she could return his attack...with a even fiery vengeance, without ever revealing it had anything to do with Ivory.


End file.
